fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lucifer Morningstar
Lucifer Morningstar is a playable character in the Doom Dome Battle series appearing playable in the first two installments, as well as in Warriors of Babylon. He plays a major role in Rokukai's Demon Bounty, even appearing as a boss in several routes. He was once an angel in the Heavens until he fell from grace and was crowned king of the Underworld. He is the father of Rokukai with Lilith, and of Amaya Havens with someone during his angelic years. He is also the estranged twin-brother of Dracula, but also the younger brother of Michael and the older brother of Raphael and Gabriel. Gameplay Lucifer is a strong character with balanced stats. The one thing he is most lacking in is speed, as he usually walks around, but he uses his wing as shield instead of having a quick dodge move. He is a rather heavy character and primarily fights by using hellish magic like fire and other demonic spells. His Doom Attack is the Seven Deadly Sins. Lucifer opens seven portals and out of each one comes a chibified prince of hell, representing one of the seven sins. They all attack the opponent inflicting much damage. The final one, Pride, strikes the opponent with a good thrust which KO's them. This attack was changed in Warriors of Babylon in which he grabs the opponent by their neck and flies through the nine layers of Hell, them experiencing every pain on every layer, leaving only a skeleton behind if it KO's them. In Doom Dome Battle 2 the young version of Lucifer is playable from when he still was an angel. In this state he is a much lighter character who has more health and speed but less strength. He now has holy attacks which are similar to his demonic spells yet completely different. In Warriors of Babylon Young Lucifer was made a skin, keeping all the attacks of the regular Lucifer, only visually changed, but does have the Angel passive now. His Doom Attack is Angelic Descend in which Lucifer flies high up in the sky and then rushes back to the surface, drilling into the opponent with a black force around him. When it KO's them they will be stuck in the ground while Lucifer gets out. Story History Lucifer was the second son of the Almighty One. The envision for Lucifer was to be born out of pure light, however all the darkness had to be extracted from him, also creating Dracula in the process who immediately was sent to the surface. Lucifer existed as light only, and was his father's favorite. Lucifer didn't see it this way, he didn't get enough love and envied Michael for his right-hand position. Somewhere during this time he impregnated another angel who would later come to bear Amaya as his daughter, but before that Lucifer had fallen from grace by his father for the sins he attoned. Instead of sitting out his punishment, Lucifer transformed into a demon when he began living in the Underworld, becoming the apprentice of Solomon, the brother of the Almighty One. He was treated like a son and took over from Solomon when he died. At some point he discovered about Lilith and was quite interested in her. He seduced her into becoming his wife, which she gladly would become, her turning into a succubus whilst there. When the Earth was reset Lucifer and Paimon created the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse, to destroy the surface if nessecary. When Lilith gave birth to his son Rokukai, her maternity caused her powers to grow immensely. Lucifer sought contact with Michael and together they made Pandora's Box and locked her up inside and she was hidden somewhere on the surface. As humanity grew he was able to use his demons more actively and make more contracts with humans for their souls in his collection. Doom Dome Battle Lucifer first appears in Doom Dome Battle when speaking to Mephistopheles who has to retrieve his son from the Surface after opening the Gates of Hell. He stays at his throne for most of the game, first projecting himself in front of Jersey Devil with whom he had struck a deal to be a human. He tries to explain their contract to Jersey Devil, but nonetheless he tries to face Lucifer at his throne, who is gone by the time he gets there. Lucifer went to the Surface where he comments about Rokukai and goes to seek out Giselle who wants to strike a deal and finds his way to her headquarters. Inside he sees his current girlfriend Ladilika and frees her, but when wanting to make the deal with Giselle he notices she has no soul and instead fights her with Ladilika, while Giselle gets help from Simon. The fight ends in a draw between them when suddenly Lilith enters the building with Rokukai, being followed by Mai and Prince. Ladilika tried to defend Lucifer but was immediately killed by Lilith. Rokukai said he had to release his mother and see who she is, Lucifer understood and wanted to talk to Lilith outside. Lucifer and Lilith faced off against each other outside in the most fierce battle ever. It however resulted in a tie and Lucifer asked her to rule again at his side. Lilith was skeptical but accepted, saying that her power was to be feared, and Lucifer certainly knew that. Rokukai joined them and was happy his family was back together. Doom Dome Battle 2 Lucifer returns in Doom Dome Battle 2 as a playable character, where more of his past is also unveiled. A younger version of Lucifer is also playable in the game, who is an angel as opposed to a demon. Rokukai's Demon Bounty Lucifer is a supporting character in Rokukai's Demon Bounty. After the peace had returned once again Rokukai had to get a job from Lucifer and thus assigns him to hunt stray demons on the surface. Meanwhile Aries, also disguised as Solomon, has it out for the throne of Lucifer. In the more neutral routes Lucifer just gives out missions for Rokukai to complete while in the bad routes he gets angry at him for neglecting his job. He is the boss of two endings. On the Infernal Planes he can be fought if Rokukai decides to help Michael in the war between Heavens and Underworld. He also is a boss in Wildefort City Hall where Rokukai must choose between Lucifer and Solomon and then fights Lucifer because he has been lying to him. In one of the bad endings his throat gets slit by Aries as well. In all the other endings, including the true ending Lucifer stays at the throne of the Underworld, but often promises to be a better leader and father. Warriors of Babylon Lucifer is one of the persons who was invited to compete in the game in the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. References *Based on the lord of Hell in most religions, Lucifer who also may be known as Satan, Samael, The Morning Star, Beelzebub etc. *The Seven Deadly Sins are the ones from Christianity which are featured in his Doom Attack. **The characters who appear in his Doom Attack are the humanoid versions Seven Princes of Hell, featured in other content of Dark Heart Games. Gallery LuciferBabylon.png|Lucifer as he appears in Warriors of Babylon LuciferDDB.png|Lucifer Lucifer(Young).png|Young Lucifer Lucifer - Swap.png|Palette Swap LuciferProfile.png|Profile Lucifer(Young)Profile.png|Profile (Young) LuciusAlt.png|Beta design LuciusIcon.png|Beta design Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Alive Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Angels